


Disturbing Taketori Monogatari

by Starrie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, brief mention of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie/pseuds/Starrie
Summary: Rei neverstops.Or, Asuka is not particularly excellent with emotions.





	Disturbing Taketori Monogatari

Asuka glares. She's always glaring, honestly. She shouldn't - she'll get wrinkles - but then she does anyway, because everything's always so _fucking_ stupid. She slams her foot down onto the seat of a chair, and rocks it from the back. It's unstable, but she's pretty sure this is cool. "You need to quit it," she snaps.

Rei doesn't blink for a moment. She does it on purpose, Asuka is sure. She acts like she doesn't notice what Asuka does but she _has_ to be aware of it. How could she _not_ be? Then, slowly, intentionally, like she doesn't give a damn, Rel's eyes fall shut, and reopen.

After far, far too long, with Asuka stewing, and Rei turning the page of her novel (in Japanese, with kanji Asuka doesn't know on the cover so she can't even ask her about it) Rei speaks: "I don't understand."

Asuka kicks the chair, and it slams to the floor. She refuses to notice whether it's damaged as she grips the edge of the desk in front of Rei. "I said, you need to quit it!"

The tiniest furrow appears between Rei's eyebrows. They're the same off blue-grey of the rest of her hair. Asuka wonders whether her pubic hair is the same. Though knowing Rei, she probably doesn't even grow any. God. She's insufferable.

Rei's attention flickers back to her book. Asuka snatches it off her, and flips through the pages immediately so Rei's place will be well and truly lost.

"Why do you read this stuff?" Asuka asks, trying to mouth through the Japanese she does know from a random page. 

"I don't know," Rei replies.

Asuka could scream. The book hits the blackboard before Asuka realises she's thrown it. "I guess you won't care that I did that, then, will you?" Asuka asks once the thud fades from her ears. She always wants to yell, and scream and make noise, _destroy_ something while Rei is around. She's too perfect. It's like she was _made_ for this job. It's like she's not enough of a _person_ to act like a kid. A real princess, and everyone else is supposed to be her delicate little servants. And she doesn't even _care_.

Rei stands up with a scrape of her chair against the floor. "You shouldn't do things like that."

Asuka scoffs. "What do you care? You don't care about anything." She catches Rei hesitate, if only for the briefiest of brief pauses. "You know everyone thinks you're a freak?" Asuka takes a moment this time. "Maybe not Shinji but he's even worse. He's trying and he's still a freak. You could probably at least pull it off if you tried."

Rei retrieves her book, and tucks it under one arm, trekking back across the classroom to gather her bag from her desk, put her book inside, and then begins towards the classroom door. She doesn't look at Asuka.

_Why won't you look at me?_

"Hey!" she snaps. "I'm talking to you."

"I know," Rei replies.

"You should look at people when they're talking to you, you bitch!" Rei's eyes swing to meet hers, and Asuka's next words stick in her throat.

_Don't look at me!_

She looks away. "I-" her words are poison, and coat her throat. If she doesn't speak, they'll kill her. If she uses them on others, they'll die. "I'm better than you," she says to the floor. "I'm better than a doll."

She didn't notice Rei getting close enough that Asuka can imagine Rei's breath touching her skin, though she's sure that she can't actually feel it.

"What?" She grows angrier, more humiliated as she sees a fleck of spit leave her lips and hit Rei's cheek, which twitches.

"You keep him awake," she says. Asuka could vomit. "With your nightmares."

Asuka's hand whips out and grabs the collar of Rei's uniform, and tugs her close. She wishes she knew what she was doing. She doesn't want her close. She wants her _dead_. She wants to _be_ dead.

"You have to _stop it_ ," she spits. 

Rei takes Asuka's hand in her own, and pries each finger off. Asuka lets her. And lets her leave.


End file.
